charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snake
The Snake was one of the three animals that were transformed into humans by three of Phoebe Halliwell's classmates—Andrea, Tessa and Brooke—using an incantation from a book of love spells entitled Bewitched, purchased from the college campus bookstore. They were to be used for dating and sexual purposes on Valentine's Day 2000. History While in class, the three friends showed Phoebe the book and she told them that there was no way the spell would work because it is worded incorrectly. She then corrected the spell reading it aloud, all the while being recorded on tape by Andrea. Back at their dorm room, they sat with a circle of three animals, the Snake, the Rabbit and the Pig, they read the spell from the book but nothing worked. Andrea then replayed the tape of Phoebe and bright lights surrounded the animals and they transformed into humans. Since the spell ended after 24 hours the former animals forced the college girls to make the transformation permanent but the girls told the animals they couldn't. The girls told them Phoebe could and they tried to locate her to force her to turn them permanently into humans. They did not hesitate to use violence or kill for their own purposes while trying to locate Phoebe - Snake Man killed Pig Man for questioning him, locked Tessa in a cage in a closet and killed a man so they could steal his car. The Snake and the Rabbit end up being permanently transformed into humans by Phoebe and they were arrested by the San Francisco Police. Each of the animal men behaved and had characteristics similar to the animals they were—the Snake exhibited characteristics a snake would—aggression, low temperament and so on. Physical Description In its original form, the snake was red, with hints of black and white. Once in human form, the Snake was transformed into a well-built and tall framed male with brown hair and blue eyes. Powers and Abilities ;Other Powers *'Venomous Teeth:' The ability to possess teeth that are poisonous. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to have heightened senses. The Snake had a strong sense of smell to track down his target. Spells To Create a Mate * In order to successfully cast the spell an object or animal must be used and placed in the center of a pentagram with candles surrounding. :From strike of twelve count twenty-four, :That's how long the spell is for, :If to abate my lonely heart, :Enchant these gifts I thee impart. Gallery AnimalMaininfobox.jpg|The girls casting the spell. TessaandTheSnake.jpg|The snake with Tessa. Snake_1.jpg|The Snake exhibits snake eyes while attacking a man. Snake_2.jpg|His human form deteriorates further. SnakeMan.jpg|He begins shifting to his reptilian form. Snake_3.jpg|Attacking Piper. Snake and his gang.png|Snake and his gang 01 The snake and his gang 02.png|Snake and his gang 02 Snake.png|Piper kicks Snake in the groin by the wooden beam. Appearances The Snake appears in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Snake, The Category:Animals Category:Artificial beings Category:Evil